


Anniversary

by Dreamreaper



Category: Naruto, ShiIta - Fandom
Genre: Afterlife, Fluff, M/M, ace!sasuke, may be OOC?, stupid jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamreaper/pseuds/Dreamreaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi and Shisui are gonna celebrate the anniversary of their love in the afterlife world. Sasuke is writting a novel using lots of funny moments his brother and brother-in-law had during their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flickering body...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krystal-tsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Krystal-tsuki).



> Just complete happiness in the afterlife...

Telling the truth he never knew what to expect from him. Of course he always was reliable and trustworth and stuff. And nothing has changed after death. But holly shit! He was called "Flickering body" not for nothing... What? Someone still thinks it's because of that jutsu? C'mon, guys! Who on the Earth would give a comrade a nickname which could become a hint for enemy about his techniques?!  
-Nii-San! Stop rushing here and there as if it's your first date! Calm down already. - Sasuke tugged brother's sleeve making Itachi to sit close to him and fixed his hair a bit: - Are U remembering that flickering case?  
All-mighty-lord-Uchiha just snorted with a light blush from distant memories:  
-Not only that, Ototo...  
Sasuke thoughtfully scratched his chin finally distracted from his writing escapade:  
-Well... We're not kids anymore. Not to mention we are dead. Although...  
*********************************  
It all happened when Sasuke was about 2 years old... It was Halloween and they had just returned from their mission. Just to see extremely unhappy little brother who clearly wanted to punish them seriously for leaving him for so long... And it was Shisui's idea - to dress up as oni to cheer Sasuke up... 10 minutes for making a costume from anywhere... "Not a big deal..." - thought Itachi coiling bandages around himself. It was the simplest way to represent the mummy. After all - why not? Anyway parents visited their relatives and left the youngest one for their care.  
He made a purposely cracked step into the yard where Sasuke was supposed to wait for them...  
WHAT???!!!!  
Something completely covered with the mist of shining multicolored glitters was jumping and humming unclear joyful tune in front of the little Uchiha. The kid gladly laughed and clapped his hands. He clearly approved...  
...Ermmmm... Ghost-kun?.. - Itachi really tried not to laugh. Especially when he got closer and noticed that his partner wears nothing but underwear - Is it a trend in the underworld for now?..  
-I'm the will-o-the-wisp!!! - protested Shisui with the hurt expression. Glanced at Sasuke and added with loud whisper:  
\- It'd be such a pain to wash it away from all the clothes. So I decided to make it easy. I guess your mom won't even remember she had glittering laque in her storage.  
-I guess U should explain me later how the hell could U know my mother's storage so well. - laughed Itachi halfheartedly trying to kick his friend. And that was the reason for Sasuke to pay the full attention to his costume:  
-Mummy! - he stated gladly tugging the bandages.  
-Did U hear?! Our baby called U mommy for the first time! - Shisui leaned to partner's shoulder with puppy eyes but devilish smirk - Oh, My! When is he going to call me daddy??!!  
Itachi's punch missed the aim. Partly because Shisui dodged it, partly because he laughed too hard.  
-Battle! Battle!  
Ok, Sasuke, if U want a battle between a mummy and a ghost then why not...  
...Who on the Earth could know Mikoto had returned home two hours earlier...  
... The first thing poor mother discovered was a couple of monsters fighting on the backyard... Literally in of steps from little Sasuke... And her elder son and his friend were nowhere to be seen... As soon as she opened the door monsters froze and stared at her intensively...  
But Mikoto Uchiha definitely wasn't a type of woman who will run for her life leaving her kid and home... Hell no... She grabbed a kitchen knife and ran forward to attack the intruders...  
***********************  
\- She nearly finished us... - sigh Shisui leaning back closer to Itachi who desperately tried to wash stupid glitters away from his friend. After their strategic retreat to Shisui's house they found out the laque isn't that easy to remove and now shared a bath still trying to bring back Shisui's decent look. - I thought I'd have to use kotoamatsukami on her...  
-Don't even think about it. - Itachi splashed the foam into friend's face. - After all we could use an ordinary genjutsu. Not to mention she's my mom and it's not the best idea anyway.  
\- Or we could use a genjutsu to entertain Sasuke...  
\- Or we could just change our appearance with jutsu...  
\- Fuck...  
\- Fuck...  
\- At least Sasuke was glad...  
*************************************  
-Sasuke is still glad, U know. - Sasuke giggled looking at blushing brother. - Don't pretend it wasn't U who began to call him "Flickering body" after that accident.  
Itachi slightly bit his lip with the most innocent look he was able to make:  
\- Well... At least he possessed the technic with the similar name faster the anyone else in ninja world... -Who posessed and what technic? - curious voice interrupted them as soon as tender arms locked Itachi's waist. - U know U two are pretty early. Shisui kissed his sweetheart's cheek giving him a bunch of wild strawberry packed as if it was flowers. -I know u are not fan of dead plants so Izuna recommended to do this... - he slightly blushed not looking at Itachi. Despite of all that years he still wasn't able to get completely used to lovers ultimate beauty... Espeshially when he's cutely surprized like this... Sasuke smiled... He always smiled towards his nii-sans. The way no other person ever saw... Their love was his home after all...


	2. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's just the continuation of the previous one. Uchihas and Akatsuki are celebrating together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, Chii!!! Trick or... trick! >^-^

\- Something more stupid than that case? C'mon, children. I'm sure nothing worse ever existed! - Shisui made a face but still grinned playfully. Three of them were chatting sitting on the blanket under the tree. Madara was tormenting the guitar with very concentrated look not far from them. Tobi (no matter what noone here was going to call him that very boring Obito-name.) rushed here and there not letting Akatsuki to get lost in the picnic area, or better to say just made even more mess. And only Izuna actually cared about their party being almost out of breathe in all that preparations.  
\- Why didn't U invite your team Taka? They were Akatsuki after all. Not completely but anyway... -Itachi politely tried to change the subject. Sasuke just waved his hands with slightly panicking expression:  
\- Hell no! Suigetsu would hint on Kisame pretending he's seeking for a fight; Juugo would bring his Kimimaro and a hundred of his skeleton relatives and Karin would tell Naruto and Gaara and they would drag their asses here and hell knows with whom else. Not like I dislike them or so much against the fight... Just NOT TODAY.  
He even looked around cautiously and sigh in relief - nothing of mentioned catastrophes had happened... Yet...  
By the way. - Sasuke tilted his head thinking about question he didn't know how to ask politely- Ermmm... That blue-haired guy far there... It's Konan in male outfit, right?  
Itachi pensively nodded. Confused ototo always looked funny. Shisui giggled. He already knew...  
\- Stop. Hold on. Don't get it wrong but why does she exactly cross-dressed? I know there're no other girls here but she doesn't have to... - he helplessly gave up on explanation.  
Itachi finally snorted remembering the exact reason:  
\- That's a kind of... How to say... Tradition. Every year on hinamatsuri we dressed as girls and went to onsen with  
her. Not to let her to spend this day alone. So Konan did the same on boy's parties. I think next time we all have to...  
Sasuke burst of laughter interrupted the explanation. He almost fell onto both nii-san's petting Shisui's shoulder:  
-... U know bro... U found the RIGHT place...  
*********************  
...Once upon a time... Although... Fuck it. It just happened. When Itachi was twelve. He looked pretty older then his exact age and was so beautiful that rare cases of walking in civil clothes and with loosened hair gave life to gossips about Mikoto actually having three kids. Sasuke, Itachi and mysterious Itachi's female tween who was grown up in secret. Gossips crawled even into anbu. Then someone possessed an idiotic idea it's not a sister but a girlfriend. And after that one black haired girl proclaimed herself as a mysterious girlfriend. Being all into their personal fairytales gossipers completely forgot from where it all appeared... And by the end of the day Itachi turned out to be almost married womanizer. Seriously what a sinner!! Definitely has a girl (people know... People see everything...) but never takes her on social occasions! Baaaaad Uchiha...  
...Of course he complained to his best friend about it. But didn't ever expected something but compassion. Telling the truth even strongest shinobis never ever found a jutsu against stupidity...  
But once...  
On his rare day off Itachi walked down the street. Mom is mom... U could be shinobi, anbu, hero or whatever U are but if she happened to be out of greens while cooking U WILL go to the market. Even if the entire world will turn upside down.  
Of course girls noticed him. And caught him. As they often tried to do - hugged from left and right almost cuddling the life out of him. Itachi sigh trying to move all that mess into the right way - to his home. Ordinary girls... Not kunoichis... How to fight them?.. If to tell the truth - no hope at all...  
The prettiest one got her lips close to his ear:  
\- Maybe now... U will tell us finally about your girlfriend... Is she cuter then me?  
Just great. Aren't they a bit old for imaginary friend stage?..  
\- Sorry. I don't really understand U. - muttered Itachi softly getting free from her arms. But another one immediately hang on him with eyes full of tears:  
\- Itachi-samaaaa... Pleaaaaase... At least let us see who had stolen U from us...  
Shit... He would get rid of them with genjutsu... If only he knew what exactly should he make these stalkers see...  
\- Hey, kiddos, get your filthy hands out of my boyfriend! - the god-blessed salvation appeared from nowhere with loud wisper instead of the voice and sound of high-heeled steps. Girls froze almost forgetting about their prey. Because in front of them stayed the prettiest lady they ever saw. Skinny, toned and pale in the fiery red dress she was amazing. Rather short dark brown curly hair were combed with two small hair clips. Beaty got close making poor girls step back without realizing, embraced young Uchiha and left a red mark of lipstick on his cheek:  
\- Gomen-gomen, darling, I've lost my voice again. But it doesn't mean I can't kiss U, right?  
She bended down (in this shoes she turned out to be noticeably taller than Itachi) and pecked his lips leaving the crimson mark on them as well.  
Dead silence around were broken by the breathed out:  
-...That's... Her...  
Lady in red turned to the audience, winked and stated:  
\- That's rrrrrrreally me.  
...When girls were politely sent out, and young Uchiha brought home safe and sound (as well as his groceries), beauty frowned for a second as if remembering something, pulled the neckline of her dress, took out two packed kohlrabies and gave it to Mikoto commenting (with normal voice now) as if may be it could be used as well. Itachi's mom just said thanx as it's the most normal thing and brought "boobs" to the kitchen. Crimson lipstick all over son's face she ignored completely...  
\- Hey, Mikoto-san, arigato gozaimasu for the dress - shouted lady in red - I'll clean it and bring back to U tomorrow.  
\- Don't worry - she shouted from the kitchen - Leave it for cases like this. Ahhh, youth... I dated Fugaku for the first time wearing it...  
No. Nothing was able to surprise Itahi anymore today... He turned to Shisui. Now without fake curves and clumsily trying to wipe the red out of the face he looked normal again. Just a boy in a dress. After all why not?.. For Itachi's opinion he looked much cuter now... He intensively stared at almost clean now face of his best friend for a moment...  
\- I appreciate your concern. Lemme thank U properly... - he slightly smirked  
\- Eh? Oh, that's nothi..  
...SMOOCH....  
\- Hey!! U!! U did it on purpose! - Shisui helplessly touched his red again face. (Telling the truth - red not only because of lipstick...) Yes, ungraceful kohai had just wiped his lips over him.  
\- U know what... Take it back! I did it all just to help U! Take it ba...  
********************  
...after rather long time all the marks were successfully eaten up, Mikoto finished her dinner and politely ignored the mess on the porch, Sasuke curiously watched them both from the second-floor's window, and telling the truth it was pretty late for Shisui to go home. Of course he stayed at Itachi's place...  
When they took of their boots Shisui almost stepped on a pair of small black sandals, frowned, tried to wear them of course unsuccessfully and rushed to the living room:  
\- Mikoto-san!! Mikoto-saaaaan!! Who's shoes were these??? Your's are too small for me but red ones were even big!!!!  
Mikoto looked into his round eyes and shrugged her shoulders:  
\- Isn't it obvious? Fugaku's.


End file.
